Summer Dream
by jonginnim
Summary: HUNKAI HUNKAI HUNKAI Aku sangat menyukai musim panas, tau kenapa? Karena setiap musim panas selalu ada seorang pangeran yang singgah dalam mimpiku


Summer Dream

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Warning: ff yang kurang jelas, don't like don't read~

Summary:

Aku sangat menyukai musim panas, tau kenapa? Karena setiap musim panas selalu ada seorang pangeran yang singgah dalam mimpiku, dia sangatlah sempurna menurutku. Kedua bola matanya yang memancarkan kehangatan, hidungnya yang mancung, badannya yang atletis, kulitnya yang putih hampir mendekati pucat dan yang paling kusukai adalah saat dia tersenyum dan tertawa lepas.

Italic : dream

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy!~

Kai room 20.00 pm

Haah~ aktivitas hari ini sungguh melelahkan, aku sangat mengantuk bahkan mengacuhkan Jongdae hyung yang menyuruhku makan malam. Perlahan kurasakan mataku memberat dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _Hei! Dimana aku? Mataku mengerjap perlahan saat melihat pemandangan yang super indah didepanku. Tempat ini sungguh indah, sebuah taman dengan air mancur dibagian tengah, serta beberapa pohon maple dengan daun berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang membuat semuanya semakin indah._

" _hai"_

 _Aku agak terkejut saat mendengar suara berat yang menyapaku_

" _eum…hai"_

 _Aku tersenyum saat melihatmu yang menyapaku, ah aku bahagia kita bertemu lagi._

" _ayo duduk"_

 _Ucapmu sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingmu. Hening. Lama kita saling terdiam, terlarut akan pikiran masing-masing._

 _Puk_

 _Mataku membola saat merasakan tepukan pelan dipunak kepalaku, hm dan usapanmu membuatku nyaman._

" _bogoshippo" bisikmu tepat ditelingaku._

 _Ugh.. aku yakin saat ini wajahku telah memerah, for god sake! Makhluk pucat ini benar-benar membuatku mati kutu-.-_

" _neomu kyeopta" ucapmu pelan_

" _mwo?"_

 _Aku terkaget mendengar ucapannya, benarkah dia bilang aku imut? Oh tuhan! Hambamu ini sangat bahagia~_

" _em aniya.. Jonginnie aku punya sesuatu untukmu"_

" _eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"_

 _Makhluk pucat ini benar-benar ajaib, bagaimana mungkin dia tau namaku ish_

" _rahasia kekeke, mau menyimpan ini?"_

 _Ditangannmu ada sebuah gelang dengan hiasan beberapa teddy bear_

" _kau mau kan,Jonginnie?"_

 _Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, sementara mataku terpaku menatap senyumnya yang mempesona. Astaga kau sungguh tampan makhluk pucat._

" _bagaimana? Kau suka?"_

 _Tanpa tau apa-apa, gelang teddy sudah terpasang di pergelangan tangan kananku_

" _eung! neomu neomu choa,gomawoyooo"_

 _Tanpa sadar aku menghambur ke pelukannya yang terasa sangat nyaman,kueratkan pelukanku dan saat kudengar kekehan kecil dengan reflex kulepas pelukanku. Aku malu sekali. Sungguh._

" _mi…mian" terbata-bata aku berucap, takut si pucat ini marah_

 _Kemudian kurasakan kembali sebuah dekapan hangat. Kyaaaaa sipucat ini memelukku?! Aigoo…aigoo apakah ini yang namanya mimpi dalam mimpi?_

" _aku juga punya gelang yang sama denganmu"_

 _Si pucat ini memperlihatkan gelang yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Ah! Jadi ini gelang couple ya_

 _Kurasakan si pucat melepaskan pelukan kami dan wajahnya mulai mendekat, hingga kurasakan nafas yang hangat menerpa permukaan wajahku, dan kurasa saat ini wajahku memerah. Eomma apa dia mau menciumku?_

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

"Kyaaa"

Brugh…

Teriakanku berakhir saat kurasakan buttku mencium lantai. Haish.. Jongdae hyung tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut pada adikmu ini?

"Kenapa cemberut begitu heh?"

Dasar bebek! Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja kau menghancurkan mimpi indahku. Aku tidak akan mau berbicara denganmu lagi hyung, dasar menyebalkan.

"kyaa~~ Jonginnie,dimana kau membeli gelang lucu ini?"

Aish berisik sekali. Hah? Apatadi dia bilang? Gelang? Oh my… mataku membola saat melihat pergelangan tanganku, inikan gelang teddy pemberian si pucat. Kenapa bisa? Bukannya yang tadi itu hanya mimpi…

"hyuuung, aku berangkat!"

Jongdae hyung terbengong saat melihatku yang terburu-buru bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

Kai School

"hah? Kau serius?"

"yak! Byunbek tentu saja aku serius"

"tapi…itu mustahil jong"

"aku juga tidak mengerti"

Byunbek yang notabene sahabatku saja tidak percaya dengan ceritaku,mungkin saat ini dia mengira aku mulai gila.

Sejak kejadian pemberian gelang itu, dia tidak pernah lagi datang kedalam mimpiku. Pucaaaat aku merindukanmu

"hey Jong, hari ini ada murid baru dan dia tampan sekali"

Hah? Yang benar saja? Apa si byunbek ini tidak salah ya? Sebentar lagi kan libur musim panas

"annyeonghaseyo"

DEG

Suara ini? Persis dengan suara si pucat. Mungkinkah? Kulemparkan pandanganku kearah depan dan tadaaa si pucat benar-benar disana.

"halo, namaku Oh Sehun, aku pindahan dari Kanada"

Jadi, namanya Sehun? Apa dia benar-benar si pucat? Tapi kalaupun benar dia pasti tidak mengenalku, itu semua kan hanya mimpi.

"baiklah Sehun-ssi kau bisa duduk di belakang Jongin,Jongin tolong angkat tanganmu"

Aku pun mengangkat tanganku, si pucat ehem maksudku Sehun berjalan kearahku dengan senyumnya yang hangat,aku sempat mengira dialah pangeranku tetapi rasanya benar-benar mustahil.

"ternyata kau memakainya" bisiknya pelan

DEG

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, jadi dia benar-benar si pucat? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Aku mencoba fokus pada penjelasan Park saem, tetapi sunggu sulit, si pucat ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

#skip#

Bel istirahat berbunyi,well setidaknya aku tidak pusing lagi dengan segala penjelasan Park saem mengenai partitur yang jujur saja tidak kudengarkan.

"Jong, mau ikut kekantin?"

"tidak byunbek, aku malas sekali hehe"

"ah baiklah"

Kurebahkan kepalaku diatas meja, ah semua ini membuatku pusing.

"sekarang sudah tau namaku kan?"

Sejak kapan dia berada disampingku? O.O

"ta…tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"maksudmu?"

"bagaimana mungkin semua ini bisa terjadi? Gelang ini? Dan kau! Bukannya ini semua hanya mimpiku?"

"oh, itu sih ra-ha-si-a haha"

"yak! Oh Sehun ! menyebalkan!"

"jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, mau kucium eh?"

"Sehuuuun, kau ini selain menyebalkan ternyata mesum juga ya"

"bukannya waktu itu kau berharap kucium,eh?"

Tuhan… si pucat ini sebenarnya makhluk apa?

.

.

.

Halo~ ini ff debut saya hehe apakah ada yang membaca? Jika memang ada, tolong berikan saran agak kedepannya bisa membuat ff yang lebih bagus kekeke

Thankschu~~

Jonginnim


End file.
